


Never Gonna Share You Again

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After a threeway that was his idea, Aziraphale realizes that he doesn’t like sharing.





	Never Gonna Share You Again

This was the worst idea Aziraphale had ever had.

Not the naked part, Aziraphale loved seeing Crowley naked, loved watching his tan skin ripple as he moved, loved admiring every inch of the demon’s body.

No, that’s not why he hated this.

He hated this because there was a third party involved. Someone between them. Someone he had to watch please Crowley, and watch Crowley please in return.

He had thought this would be fun, bringing someone new in, but now he was regretting it.

Because he hated that he had to _share_ Crowley.

Hated that he had to share Crowley’s gaze, hated that he had to share Crowley’s touch, hated that he had to share Crowley’s mouth, a mouth that was right now not kissing him.

It couldn’t be over soon enough.

When it was over, _finally_ , Aziraphale all but shoved the person out the door, wanting them out _now_. They had barely even put their clothes back on.

When he returned to the bedroom, there was Crowley, lounging with the blankets over one leg, drink in hand. He grinned at Aziraphale as he came in.

“What’s wrong, didn’t like that one?” Crowley’s voice was light and teasing. “That was _your_ idea, if I remember correctly.”

“They were fine. It was......it was _fine_.”

Crowley snorted. “Angel, with you it’s never just _fine_. You either enjoyed it or you didn’t.”

Aziraphale got into bed beside Crowley, silently scowling, making the demon laugh.

“Come on, what was wrong with him? Not your type? Not _loud_ enough? What is it?”

Aziraphale grumbled.

“What was that?” Crowley teased, leaning in. “Did you say something?”

Aziraphale huffed. “If you really must know, it’s because I had to share you.” He shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. “So there.”

Crowley was looking at him with huge eyes. “Angel.........” he breathed. “Really?”

“Yes.” The angel was still pouting. He took a glance at Crowley, then stopped to stare.

Crowley was _admiring_ him, little half smile on his face, eyes lidded. All Aziraphale wanted to do in that moment was kiss him.

So he did.

Crowley slid into it perfectly, lips aligning with Aziraphale’s in just the right way, hand holding tight to the angels curly-q blonde hair.

Aziraphale leaned into him, laying them both down, his body on top of Crowley’s.

“Promise me it’ll just be us from now on,” the angel begged softly, breath grazing Crowley’s mouth.

“I promise, angel, I _promise_. I’m yours and only yours.”

Crowley’s words made Aziraphale kiss him, over and over and over again, until the demon was writhing and mewling in his arms.

“Aziraphale, angel, please, _please_. I need you. I want you so badly.”

Aziraphale rested their foreheads together. “You want _me_?”

“Only ever you,” came Crowley’s gentle reply, and that was all it took for Aziraphale to fumble for the lube.

Crowley was shaking in his arms, and when Aziraphale pushed into him he cried out, digging his nails into the angels shoulders. “Oh _Aziraphale_ ~”

“I’m right here darling, I’m right here.” Aziraphale peppered Crowley’s face with kisses.

“Aziraphale you’re amazing.” Even Crowley’s voice was trembling. “You’re so perfect, everything about you.” He cut himself off with a groan, gripping Aziraphale’s body tighter.

“I’m right here,” Aziraphale said again. “My love, dearest, _Crowley_.” He kissed the demon hard.

Crowley opened his mouth, letting Aziraphale french him, and lifted one leg to let Aziraphale get deeper and _oh_.

Crowley’s shout was muted by the mouth pressed against his, the low moan that followed vibrating against their lips.

Aziraphale shifted to keep the position, fucking into Crowley harder, a pace more close to filthy animal rutting than anything else.

Crowley arched into Aziraphale’s body, hands fisted so tightly in his blonde hair it threatened to tear, making all sorts of noises.

When Aziraphale moved his mouth from Crowley’s to suck and nip at his neck, that’s when Crowley began to talk.

“How could I ever want anyone but you? The way you make me feel, oh g— _somebody_ , I don’t have words for it.”

He removed one hand from Aziraphale’s hair and slid it down the angels body, stopping at his waist to grab some of his chub.

“And your _body_. Fuck, Aziraphale, your body is—is—“

It was getting harder to think and form words with the pace Aziraphale was going at. And Crowley was _so close_.........

“Crowley.....” Aziraphale murmured his name from his neck and with one more thrust that was it.

The demon cried out, clutching Aziraphale like a lifeline as he came apart, every nerve on fire, sparks shooting throughout his entire body.

He held Aziraphale as the angel came too, moaning all over the place in a very un-angel like way that Crowley found insanely attractive.

When they had both caught their breath, Aziraphale pulled out, but remained laying on top of Crowley, gazing at him with all the love in the universe. “I love you.”

Crowley smiled dreamily back at him. “I love you too. I have for six thousand years.”

“Just me? No one else?”

Crowley kissed him lovingly. “Just you,” He affirmed. “And I am never sharing you again.”


End file.
